


Awakening

by VexRobertson



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexRobertson/pseuds/VexRobertson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serana finally awakens.<br/>Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

I was awake, breathing and feeling.

I was conscious, but where was I? Time felt strange and corrupted as I tried to make sense of what was happening.

And there was a man standing in front of me who's face I did not know. I couldn't even speak.

"What the..." he said looking bewildered. He was tall, probably a nord I figured.

Before I could even breathe I fell to the stone floor, cold and damp. Then I remembered how I got here.  _I'm sorry, Serana,_ my mother's voice still echoed in my mind. I felt pained. "Hel..." I tried to speak but it was hard to breathe after being trapped for so long, my head was spinning and I could barely even see in the dimness of the Ruin.

"Who are you?" The nord asked, his hand steadied on his sword.

"Serana," I finally said.

"What are you doing here, Serana?" He queried.

 _Serana, you're father will hurt you. I'll come back for you but you must promise to do this._ "It doesn't matter."

The man's hand fell from his sword sheath to his side, he kneeled down and helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him, he looked strong but distant. Why did he care? "I'm fine, just get me out of here."

The man nodded, I could still see the confusion in his face, "I'll lead the way."


End file.
